Alvin's Scheme
by bowler300
Summary: Alvin decides to have fun, and of course he has to involve another one of his schemes. But what happens when it herts Simon in the process?


Alvin's Scheme

By: bowler300

Alvin decides to have fun, and of course, he has to involve another one of his schemes. What happens when it hurts Simon in the process? One shot.

"My ball!" Alvin shouted as he, Simon, and Theodore played basketball outside, on their front lawn. Alvin currently, had the ball, and shot it up, into the hoop. "Got it!"

"My ball!" yelled Theodore, as he jumped, and attempted a shot, but missed. However, Theodore wasn't giving up, and ran back after the ball. He luckily, retrieved the ball, just seconds, before Alvin could grab it.

Theodore looked back at the hoop, and attempted another, but missed again. The trio watched, as the ball bounced over a hedge, into the neighbor's yard.

"Way to go, Theo!" snapped Alvin. "Now, go get it."

"Sorry, Alvin. I didn't mean to," replied Theodore, frightened at his brother.

Alvin looked at his brother, realizing he had hurt him, so Alvin made his way over to Theodore, and hugged him. "Sorry, Theo," confessed Alvin.

"You really scared me, Alvin," replied Theodore.

"Sorry I snapped at you, now let me go retrieve the ball, to show you I'm sorry."

Alvin scampered toward the hedge, and jumped over. He grabbed the ball, then jumped the hedge again, into the yard.  
"That was nice, Alvin." Simon said dryly.

Simon was not enjoying this game at all. He hadn't even been able to land a successful, shot, and Simon used to be so good at basketball, he didn't understand why had he gotten bad suddenly? He just wanted to win the game for once, because Alvin and Theodore always won the game, and he was growing tired of losing.

"Your ball!" Alvin yelled, as he tossed the ball to Simon. What Simon didn't know, is that Alvin had raised the hoop, so when Simon shot the ball, he would miss, for sure.

Simon shot the ball, and missed, horribly. Alvin, and Theodore started to laugh, which infuriated Simon. Tired of the humiliation, Simon sprinted after the ball, but before he could reach the ball, he lost his balance, and smacked his head into the steel pole, that supported the basketball hoop.

At first, Alvin just continued to laugh, but stopped, as soon as he noticed Simon wasn't moving. Alvin walked over to his brother, who was motionless, and out, cold. Alvin shook Simon, in an attempt to wake him, but Simon remained the same. What's worse, Alvin had noticed blood coming out of his head, and immediately, Alvin and Theodore gasped in horror at the sight.

"Simon!" Alvin shouted, still shaking Simon, compulsively.

Alvin realized this was all his fault, and felt sick to his stomach, knowing he might lose his brother.

"We've got to get him to the hospital," Theodore cried.

Dave was on a business trip, so Alvin thought, quick of anybody that could give them a drive to the hospital, and immediately, thought of Dr. Frankenstein, who had become good friends with them. Theodore rushed into the house, and dialed Dr. Frankenstein's number, while Alvin stayed with Simon.

Less than five minutes later, Dr. Frankenstein arrived, and alerted the group to rush, so Alvin picked up Simon, slowly, and held him in his arms, against his chest. Alvin settled into the passenger seat, with Simon in his arms, while Theodore sat in the back seat. As the car revved up, Alvin started to cry, and felt more guilty than ever before, because he didn't want anybody to ever get hurt.

Suddenly, Simon made groaned. "A-Alvin? What's going on?" Simon stammered quietly, due to just waking up. The sound of Simon's voice made Alvin feel more guilty.

"Oh, Simon," he replied. "We're going to get you checked out, and it's all going to be alright." He rubbed Simon's back as Simon fell to sleep on his chest.

"I feel so guilty," Alvin said to Dr. Frankenstein."If I hadn't done that dumb scheme, none of this would have happened." Alvin began to cry.

"It wasn't your fault, Alvin. It was clearly an accident," Dr. Frankenstein tried to reassure Alvin, but it didn't work, for Alvin turned to the window, and sobbed quietly. He was so upset that he nearly didn't realize that they were at the children's care unit, outside the hospital. Once he did realize it, he got, out of the car, still holding Simon in his arms, and walked into the unit, finding himself at the reception desk.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I need you to look over my brother, because he got hurt," replied Alvin.

"Follow me," the woman said, as she took Alvin to a back room.

,

Dr. Frankenstein had decided to take Theodore back home, seeing how upset Alvin was, they, knew that he wanted his own time with Simon. He was worried, and wanted to stay with him, which Dr. Frankenstein, and Theodore both understood.

Back in the children's care unit, Alvin awaited the results from the doctors. A nurse walked into the waiting room, and called Alvin to the back, where Simon was. Simon was awake, but still a little drowsy. The nurse gave Alvin the diagnosis.

"Well, Alvin. Simon appears to be fine. He's just going to need to stay here a few more days, that's all," said the nurse.

"Can I stay with him?" asked Alvin.

" You are welcome to stay with him."

Alvin nodded, and thanked her, as she left the room. Simon looked at Alvin, with a smile.

"Hey, Alvin?" said Simon, as he sat up slowly.

"Before you say anything ,Simon, I want to say that I'm really sorry for hurting you." Alvin replied, as he sobbed again, his tears visible.

"Oh, Alvin," Simon said, as he gave Alvin a hug. "It's alright. Plus, it was kinda funny," he laughed.

"Well, just get some rest, and you'll be back to getting your butt whooped at basketball, again." Alvin laughed.  
Simon nodded, and rested his head on the pillow. "Good night Alvin," Simon said smiling at his brother.  
"Good night, Simon," replied Alvin.

Please read and review. I will update my other story as soon as I can.


End file.
